Inazuma:Shy Girl's Story: Revisied and Improved!
by TsukiKuruseida
Summary: Inazuma is a shy girl and a lesbian who is about to get help from the most unlikely of sources. Rating may change over the course of the story.
1. Chapter 1:Humble Beginnings

Inazuma: Shy Girl's Story

A Naruto/Bleach/Fma/KissXsis/Midori Days/Tangled/

Mario Crossover fanfic 02/05/2012

Disclamier: Don't own any of the chracters.

Hello, there. My name is Inazuma and by the title, you can tell this story is about me. Now keep in mind, I won't be narrating the story. I'll just be telling about the strangest things in my high school through a first-person view. For your entertainment and my story- telling, I'll be it as if I was still the age this take place at which was when I was 15. Now I will warn you, I may interrupt the story ever now and again but never mind it. The story about to begin.

My dream was one I love to have. Neliel and I lay on a bed, just hugging and enjoying each other's company. "Neliel" I say in a low and timid voice. "Yes?" she asks me seductively as she moves in to kiss me. "I love y…" Just then, my alarm clock went off.

I groan as I turn over to turn it off. "Why does it always end right there" I asked myself as I picked myself up out of bed. I, then, begin my morning routine by taking a shower. As the water run down my skin, I think about my dream. My face goes from being pale to a cherry red in a second at the pure thought of Neliel. "Inazuma"! I hear a yell from the door. "You almost done in there, you aren't the only one who has school you know". I shyly reply," Sorry, I'll be out in a minute" .

I finish my shower and put on the clothes I had put on the rack for school. My outfit followed school code and here it is: I had a dark blue skirt with a dark blue jacket that was closed. I had on white tennis shoes with black stockings. As for my physical appearance, I am a red head with light skin. My eyes are a deep shade of red. I think I am small for my age. I'm 4'9 barely 5'0 and put many skinny. I walked out and saw my brother who was yelling at me. He was much taller than me.

He was 5'6 and had white lazy hair. He got the caramel-black like skin from our father. His uniform was in his hand, which was a white shirt with dark gray pants. "Thank God, I thought you might have died in there". I blushed lightly as a response. "We'll leave in about 20 minutes. Go ahead and eat". For breakfast, my favorite cereal as well as my brothers is Cinnamon Toast Crunch. I usually eat it while watching Beyblade: Metal Fusion although the show really gotten stupid since the first time I watched it. I just have nothing else to watch. Finally, my brothers ready and tell our parents good-bye as we take the moon-rails to school.

Our school is a somewhat large. We have a lot of students here. Tusk, which is my brother's name, walk beside me. You know, I never thoroughly introduced my family. We are a moderate family. We are a family of four. Our last name is Kuruseida.

Here are our names: Inazuma Kuruseida, Tsuki Kuruseida, Nikkou Kuruseida, and Heishi Kuruseida. Out family is pretty wealthy. We always try not taking it for granted. Anyway, we here that our school. The name of the school is Seishin High School.

Our motto is" We've got the best spirit in the country. Even our shyest child is uplift here". I guess that is true. I don't hate coming here. I do have one bully and she just won't stop. Her name is Ayako. Our school is average size. We walk through the gates in the front and enter the school.

Usually, I just go to my locker and then to class, but today I went to the locker then to the media center. In here were the computers and things for people to use to do projects. In there were a lot of people. One of my friends was in there. "Hey there, Mizu". I respond to my blonde friend. She was a little taller than me, had the same basic fame except blond hair, blue eyes, and two inches in height. "Hey, how are you doing?" "Pretty good, I actually excited about today." "Why" "I don't know" "Oh, well. We've must get to class".

Immediately, we ran to the class and got in as soon as the bell rang. A girl's voice came for the intercom. It was the voice of a girl named Rapuznel (We like to call her Blondie). After the announcements, the teacher, Kakashi Hadaka, who was always late, called out the attendance. "Tsuki Kuruseida." "Here" Inazuma Kuruseida" "Here" Mizu Rippuru" "Here" Chizuru Honso" "Here" "Ayako Hime" "Here" and everybody afterwards.

Ichigo, Orihime, Edward Elric, Winry Rockbell, Alphonse Elric, Naruto Uzumaki, Peach, Daisy, Rosalina, Seiji Samurwa, Midori, and Eugene. This is our biology class. After that, it's the same group throughout the day except when Algebra comes. Instead of Chizuru, Rapuznel is there. Our class goes biology, free lab, Freshmen English, Health, Spanish, History, Algebra, and Foods class. We have A and B days. A is the first four, B is the other four. I have the first lunch on both days. So does Ayako Hime. It's boring sometimes in the school. I wish something exciting would happen.

You may not know this but I'm a pacifist. I hate fighting and being cruel to others unless others are at stake. I've always try to be gracious and kind to everybody I know but sometimes it doesn't work out like that. Still, I never fight or argue. That's why Ayako seems to love to bully me so much.

She always tries to make me fight her. Even though I sometimes come close, I never to. Even so, she powerful for a girl her size. Her seemingly small figure brings you in and then she suddenly is so much stronger than she looks. Like just a couple of days ago, I got my first hit from her. We were out from lunch and I was eating on the roof like always.

She, however, found me up there. "So, Kurusederk, how life treating ya" she said as she try to away my food. "It's been fine so far". "Really, well I think you need to start giving me some pay" "For what" "For what? For me not doing this do you everyday" She, then proceeded to hit me across the face. For a couple of years, she always taunted now she really hitting me. "So, I think we're on the same level here, huh?" I nodded shyly as I felt as if I was ready to cry. "Good" As she walked away, the lunch bell rang. I didn't want to go to class. I wish someone could help me.


	2. Chapter 2:Tonight is the night

Tonight is the night of my favorite show. It's called impractical jokers on Truth. Now I may be a shy and nice girl, but believe me when I say I love the pranks these guys pull.

It's been the funniest one going on right now. Q, the best at the job, was talking like an Englishmen (olden style) to a customer at a White Castle. I was laughing so hard, I almost started to cry.

Then the power went out all of a sudden. "Huh, what happened" I asked myself. I then realized a thunderstorm was coming. The weird thing is I like thunderstorms.

I especially like the Lightning. The way it cracked and explodes. It was pretty close to my bedtime so I try to sleep when I heard a constant buzzing sound. Suddenly, it seems like the wind suddenly busted through the window.

I fell asleep before I could even wonder what happened. As I awoke from my slumber, I saw a tiny figure in front of me. I thought it was one of my dreams. "Oh, I'm having that dream again"

Out of instinct, I tried to kiss the figure before hearing a tiny and gentle voice yell in it's loudest " Whoa, aren't you supposed buy me dinner first?" Suddenly, I looked at the figure at saw at she was very tiny but also had wings and wore a maid's uniform.

"Who are you" I asked more surprised than frightened by the fact I had a little person in my room. "I am winda, the fairy of the winds". I responded by fainting while hearing her scream" Wait, was it something I said?"

I awoke from my slumber to find her standing on top of my chest causing me to blush a medium red.

"Can you please get off my chest, Winda-san?" I asked with hint of politeness. She noticed my timid question and turned around to face me. Her hair was a deep blue.

She was very pretty for a woman her size. "I'm sorry; I just wanted make sure you were okay."

She jumped off and using her wings, she floated in the air and faced me. "So, tell me, why are you here,Winda-san?" I'm here to help you and please just call me Winda." I pulled myself up and looked at her. "Come to help me?"

"Yes, you see, I've watched for you for some time now and I think it's time you got a bit of attention around here or at your school." "What are you talking about?" "You don't think you deserve a bit more recognition?" "

Well, I'm not too unpopular at my school." "Well, we'll talk about in the morning, right now get some sleep." I got into bed and went to sleep after a confusing between what happened and what was going to happen.

I awoke to the sound of Winda-san calling my name. "Good Morning, Inazuma-chan". I blushed at my new suffix. "Good morning, Winda-san." "So, I guess I'll explain who I truly am."

I listened as I sat up in bed.

"I've come here to like a helping hand. As a fairy, I am able to go to children who need help the most. I've come here to just that. To give you confidence in yourself and what you do.

Now although I'm a helping hand, I can't make you do the things I suggest, just telling you them. Also as a fairy, I can grant you a few wishes."

As soon as I heard that, I had only two real wishes and since I believe I should get Neliel to love me on my own…" I wish I was really beautiful."

Winda gave me a look of wonderment causing me to ask what was wrong.

She said "You're cute enough but if you really want it…" I blushed deeply before she performed the wish. My hair grew longer to my waist, I grew a couple of inches, and my chest became a big c-cup barley being a d-cup.

I looked myself in the mirror and was amazed with what I saw. "I really am pretty." Winda-san proceeded to compliment me on my new look.

"Inazuma, you in there?" Tsuki opened the door and saw me and gave me a double take before whistling and saying " Who are you and what have you done with my sister. "

I blushed to the point I looked like a tomato with red fuzz.

"Who or what made you looked like this?" "Uh…" "I did" Winda proclaimed. Tsuki looked at Winda and said, " Why is there a fairy in here" "I'm here to please her with confidence problems." "Okay, then". Tsuki walked out and said "can't wait for school for Monday."


	3. Chapter 3:I hate Mondays

The next Monday, when I entered the school, it was obvious what everybody thought of me. They were staring at me. Even some of the teachers were sneaking peeks.

I was so embarrassed that one point I decided to hide behind Tsuki and just walked behind him. Winda only appeared to me and Tsuki and our friends Mizu, Ookami, and Bakuhasta(Ookami And Bakuhasta are borthers. THEY NEVER STOP FIGHTING EACH OTHER. They have all of the same classes as me but never really talked.).

In my first class, I just had to be the center of attention. Kakashi-sensi took his sweet time calling my name. Some of the guys tried to ask me out but I rejected them in the nicest way I could imagine. This was the case all day espically in gym. After the third hour, Ayako came to my locker. "S'up Kurusederk" Maybe now would be a good time to describe her.

She was a bit shorter than me, about 4'8 4'7. She had blonde hair and deep emerald eyes. She was really good at what she does which was making me somewhat miserable. "What do you want, Ayako-san" Mom always says: be kind even to your enemies. "Stop attracting all of the boys away". "You know I don't care".

She then grabbed me and told me "Make a way to stop them or I'll say something to cause you to regret it." After that, I try to forget except Winda wouldn't let me. For lunch, I ate on the rooftop.

"Why didn't you do something, you could easily take her." Winda complained as she helped me unpacked my lunch. "I'm non-violent. Only when others are at risks to I truly take action."

Speaking of action, out at the playground, where everybody else was eating, a group of thugs suddenly entered the school ground. "Hey, little children." Now, everybody paid attention but no one took him or her suddenly.

That was until Neliel stood up to them. "Why don't you just leave?" Well, that just gave the thugs the invitation to grab her and try and take her away. Now Ichigo, Naruto, and Edward try to get her but just pushed away. Even after the beginning when they came in, I was running down the stairs to try and stop whatever they were planning. So just as soon as they were about to leave, I out of instincts and protection for Nel (her shortened version), I rose up my, leg and kick one in the face.

Now to say everybody was shocked was an understament.

Heck, even I didn't realized what happened until I saw I kicked the guy about a foot into the air. He let go of Nel and she was in awe of me. She, in a wise decision, ran back towards everybody.

I stood between them and the thugs. "You're going to pay for that." With that, one charged at me. Suddenly, I felt a strength go through me. I could take them. I don't know how, but I could take them.

He tried to punch me but I simply leaned backwards and flipped backwards kicking him in the chin. Now the battle gets really exciting. Four guys were left and surround me. One tried to hit me with a wooden sword.

I sidestepped it and saw the other three coming towards me. What happens next can only be described as a moment of pure awesome. I bounce off the one guy and kick him off onto the ground.

I landed on my hands and bounced into the air and began to an almost helicopter spin in the air and kicked the other two in the head. Now this is icing on the cake.

On the finally one (while spinning, she knocks out one and the other is still standing) I land on my hands, catch him in my legs, and throw him into the gates. They busted opened and I finished my little routine.

Now after my little show, I turned around and realized I was still in the middle of the schoolyard, where everybody saw what just happened.

Thankfully, Winda casted a spell that made me brave just for the moment. So instead of fainting from embarrassment, I smiled insanely. I mean, one of those "I think I'm going losing my mind" smiles.

I walked passed everybody. They faces ranged somewhere from " What just happened- how in the hell did it happened" Still, I walked straight to my brother and smiled as I said, "better than you thought, huh?" Even he was stunned but not enough to keep him from saying "you sure are." With that, I walked into the building, got my things, and walked to the principal office. I'm sure their going to call me sooner or later.


	4. Chapter 4: No more Courage

The spell of courage had worn off now. I was now pacing back and forward with the breath of worry on my lips. "I'm so dead, I'm so dead, and I'm so dead."

Winda, who was flying right next to me, was trying to speak words of comfort. "Your parents will understand. You were standing up for someone who was defenseless."

Still, even with these words of confidence, I still feared for my life. Maybe a couple of minutes later, my parents emerged.

My father was the taller of the two. He has a goatee and was 5'8, a very tall size. His skin was a caramel color and had a hairstyle that was a direct style of Goku's from DBZ but was white (explaining Tsuki's hair).

Our mother was very pretty. She was shorter than our father. Her hair was a dark pink (explaining my hair color). Her clothing was a fancy white jacket with a light pink shirt and a black skirt with black leggings and white shoes.

Our father wore a jacket that was dark blue with white strips and matching sweat pants. As soon as I mother saw me, she ran for and checked me for bruises. "Honey, are you ok? Are you hurt? Do you need me to need to the hospital?"

She was a good mother but was also an overprotective mother. My father was actually a good father and was really worried. Still, he was amazed at I had my first fight ever. "Well, I'll be. Looks like you know how to defend yourself after all." My blush from mom checking me for bruises now increased ten-fold. "Come on, the principal wants to talks to us."

We entered the office, as my parents were welcome by the principal, Miss Kushina Uzumaki, Naruto's mom. Even though his mom's the principal, he always somehow gets in trouble. He's a good kid but he's mischievous.

"Thank you for seeing me. Your daughter, apparently from my sources, beat up four thugs in the school ground and stopped them from stealing for with a student." My parents looked at me causing me to hang down my head.

"So, this a punishment or a reward's call?' "You see, while she did stop the men, she also broke on record an arm, a neck, and a leg. They aren't going to sue but she needs to be careful." I was actually really shocked by this. I thought I was in real trouble there for a quick second. "If that's all, we'll be leaving now." We walked away and out of the school and back to the house. What a weird day this is.

On the car ride home, there was almost complete silence except for the fact the car engine was running enough for me to hear it. There was the occasionally "how was your day today" but they really only asked Tsuki that question.

Once we got home I ran into my room and began to cry into my moe pillow (also, a good side note, I'm a anime freak. I just love moe girls. Hey, I'm a lesbian. You can't say you didn't see it coming.)

A couple of hours later, I was done crying but I still was in a very depressed sate. When I'm sad, I just laid in my room under the covers. My mom opened the door slightly to see me. "

Inazuma, you feeling any better yet?" She was carrying a plate of my favorite food, which is pizza. Even in my upset state, pizza was a way to bring to bit of a smile to my face. I lifted myself out of my cocoon of covers and looked at my mother.

She handed me the plate and I began to taste the pizza. "Listen, I know you really feel like everybody will not like you anymore." I looked at her with a "Yeah, so your point is" look.

"Well, you need to know that Tsuki, I and your father are here for you. We know you have friends at school and plus…" She paused for a second to give me a guess.

"What else" I asked. "You still have Winda." I looked at her with a shocked look. "Yeah, she introduced herself to me and your father fifteen minutes ago. She wanted you to have your space."

I felt better and wasn't as worried anymore. "You're right. Can you sent Winda up here." "Of course." A few minutes later, Winda came up with a little bite of a peach in her hand.

"Inazuma, you feeling okay now, I take it?" "Yeah" "Well, I'm glad you're feeling a lot better because I have a plan." "Oh really? What is it"? "We need to help people see you as a kind girl again." "They don't they I'm a kind girl?" I asked with an uncertain voice.

"Well, they may think your kind but let's face it, they probably terrified of you at this point." Oh" "Anyways, I think I have a perfect solution." "What is it" She floated over to my arm and began to whisper her plan into my ear. My face suddenly blushed ferociously when I heard it. "You want me to do what!


	5. Chapter 5:Saturday Night

It's finally Saturday, the day of my sleepover. To be completely honest, I was glad this week was over. Being a bully is a lot harder than I though it would be.

I mean, I couldn't really sit with anybody unless I somehow convince him or her I wouldn't try to kill him or her.

The now called lunch day of disaster is a memory I hope to soon forget. Apparently, trying to learn what is the common temperature of a room is leads to everybody thinking your trying to set off a chemical bomb and when you apparently protest against people who try to stop you and accidently him them with a temperature stick, your automically considered a criminal or something.

Anyways, I have all of the food and tour arrangements if they had any question. The time I had on the card was 7:00.

They actually arrived a bit early at 6:55. I had told them had they should come dressed in their pj's already. My pajamas were really different you should say. I had on a white tank top with a blue shirt wrapped around my waist.

My pants were a lightning blue with the patterns of stars and clouds on them.I also wore my fuzzy bunny slippers.(Imagine chell's outfit from Portal 2 but with some minor alterations.) The doorbell rang and I hurried to introduce my four guests.

Our butler, Jenkins, (yes, we have a butler) asked the door. I saw my guests. Peach wore a white-tank top with pink pajamas, Daisy wore an orange T-shirt with matching bottoms, Rosaline, the same except for the fact it's light blue, and Rapzanel had on a Renassience looking outfit had did look nice. I smiled as I welcomed each one of them into the house.

They seem a lot more amazed by the house than anything I seemingly could make happen. "So, this is the house of the school delinquent" Rosalina whispered thinking I couldn't hear her. I decided to surprise her by sneaking behind her and scaring her.

The poor girl almost jumped out of her clothes when I went boo."I'm sorry. I didn't know you were going to jump that high." I offered my hand but she backed away fearfully. So I decided to pick up all the way up and put her on the ground. The others were shocked with fear and awe. After dusting off Rosalina, I said in a giggle-filled voice

"SO, shall we begin the fun?" I've decided to start the night off with a somewhat easy and fun activity eating and just talking while watching a movie.

Now I really don't know what kinds of movies they like but I know what I didn't get: sappy romance comedies. I think I'm one of the only girls in the world who wants to see a romance movie but don't want a long drawn out adventure for it.

Basically, no Sex and the city movies or any type of those movies. So, I choose the ones I knew where attention grabbers. Horror movies. One of those movies that make you almost jumps right out of your seat and pee yourself.

I choose three movies: One missed call, Clover field, and Coraline. Now I had these set up in order of this: Getting ready to be terrified, SCARY YOUR ASS OFF AND RUN FOR YOUR LIFE, and a calm down.

Unfortunately, I just learned had all four of them were terrified just from seeing the covers so I got the extra cups full of what I call "calm juice".

It contained no alcohol but contained sprite, Cola-cola, and delicious dr. peeper. I gave everybody one and started up the first movie.

Now, I don't know exactly what wrong with these girls but they have the least amount of resilience of anyone what I ever seen. By the middle or second death of One missed call, Our reactions in order: I drank my drink because it was tasty (they had already drank theirs before now), Peach was hiding from the movie under their cover, Daisy hid with Peach, Rosalina was wide-eyed in fear, and Rapunzel was crying into her hair using it as a blindfold.

After the first movie, they literally begged me to just stop there. I told them it would mess up the schulde so we just continued on. Clover field did still scare me a little bit so these would be interesting. I actually got a dream of mine to come to. It was to have four girls hug me at once.

They were holding on to me as if I was the only thing keeping the movie from becoming reality. I, on the other hand, had a deep blush from having so many girls hugging me at once. My favorite part was coming up and judging by their earlier reaction,

I bought a bunch of towels and set them on the floor. My favorite part by the way is the part where the monster is seen for the first time. Once the line was said, I counted down. "Three, two, one…" Soda went everywhere as the four fainted from terror and amazingly; none of their pants were wet. I looked at the clock; it was only around the time of 9:00. The party was just getting started.

The girls woke up at around 9:30 after their little "episode". They all awoke from their terror-stricken slumbers with bullets of sweat on each one of them. It seemed they all couldn't get the thought of those movies out of their heads.

"Where are we" Daisy asked in a tranquil and fear full voice. I went over and pat her on the back. "No worries, your in a bed, not a dungeon." They go out of the bed and went down to the kitchen to get something to drink. Rapunzel stayed. "Hey, do you need anything" I asked in the nicest way I could imagine.

She was very quick to defend herself. 'No, I'm good. Really I don't need anything. Little miss Independent, that me" OKAY.

So I decided that as a cool down instead of watching videos, we would just play Truth-or-dare. I was the first to go (it was my party anyway). So the bottle spun and it stopped on Daisy. "Okay: Truth or Dare?" "Truth" "Are you and Luigi, the transfer student with Mario, actually a couple" Everybody turned to her and waited for an answer.

She blushed slightly and responded with a meek" maybe." With that out of the way, we continued to play. I learned Rapunzel had let Flynn get to second base. Peach was afraid of turtles (Dream about a turtle with red hair and spikes). Rosalina had about fifteen stars plushies at home.

Finally, it landed on me. It was Peach who asked me the question. "Truth or Dare?" I chose to take truth. "Do you have a crush on anybody at school?" At first, the question surprised me. I thought everybody knew that I liked Neliel. Then I realized that I was usually so quiet that nobody could really tell.

"Listen" I said in a someway-proud voice, "I'll tell you but promise you won't tell anyone." They all swore on different things: Peach on her favorite food (Take a guess), Daisy on her flower chain, Rosalina on her star wand, and Rapunzel on like 2 inch of her hair. "Well, I have a crush on…." I paused as my face had a bridge of bright pink on it. "Neliel!"

I practically screamed/squealed it out to the four girls sitting next to me. Really, what I was expecting next was for them to laugh at me. Instead, Rapunzel put one of her arms around me. "You like girls, not boys?" Rapunzel asked innocently almost as if she couldn't fathom the idea. I signaled by nodding my head up and down.

Rosalina actually the first to speak after that. "Well, we defiantly need to keep that a secret. " We all giggled a little bi before all yawning.

I looked at the time, which was 11:30. Guess it's time for bed. We all slept in the room, the family room right next's to us in distance.

Peach, Rosalina, and Daisy bought a sleeping bag. Rapunzel actually got to sleep on the pull out couch, which was surprisingly comfortable.

The thing is, there was no cover for her to use. We were both going to share the bed. If I took the cover, she wouldn't have any. So I told her she could have the whole thing. I sure I would be fine. The family room was colder than usually. I was shivering a bit but could survive. Suddenly, I felt warmth go over my body. I guess Rapunzel didn't mind giving me the cover. I fell sleep feeling happy about her decision.


	6. Chapter 6:Fights as a deliquent

02/29/2012

**Hey, everybody, TsukiKuruseida here with another chapter into the life of our heroine, Inazuma. Now as you can see, this is an okay fanfic. Not as good Alien droid "To the winner goes the spoils" (shameless adversting here) but hey it's good for me. I'm not saying I'm as good as they are but hey must start with small the way, I know the last cahpter was too long so all chapter from me will be least than two thousand words.**

**Disclaimer: Do I really have do? **

**Calvin (Voice inside my mind): Do you want to get deleted?**

**Fine, I don't own any of these series: Naruto, Bleach, KissXSis, Midori Days, etc, etc. **

**Chapter 6: Fight as a delinquent **

It was nine in the morning when I woke up. Man, did I sleep like a baby. It felt even better than this one night when I had to sleep by myself when I was ten.

Just a couple of hours before, I had watched my first horror movie which was Saw 3. At this time, I still believed things like this to happen to me (I still do but now I know they could find a madman like this and save me.).

On that night, I couldn't even get comfortable to without an image of my head inside of a box popping into my head. Needless to say, I had to sleep in the next day, which was a Saturday. Oh wait I'm rambling on back to the story at hand.

(Winda had told me she needed to go back to her home in the fairyland for a couple of days. This is because there is a lot more work fairies have to do than I thought they would have to do. She had to go all the way back just to see if the paper work is brining done. She says they get their orders from God himself. Wow, I can understand, don't want to let down God, now do we?)

I looked around my surroundings in the little clean family room. It was somewhat large with a white and light blue painting.

The couch matched the light blue painting of the walls. The bed was light white with flowers imbedded into the mattress. I, then remember about Rapunzel giving the cover.

I turned over and looked at her. Her delicate-seeming body covered by her pajamas and the white flowery cove- wait, she still had the cover on her? Then what was on me? I looked down and blushed lightly. She had used her long hair as a cover for me.

I was grateful but I had to get up. For the next thirty minutes, I had to toss and turned to get out of her hair. By the time I had, they were all waking up.

I had fallen on the floor and was now picking myself up when they awoke from their slumbers." Man, I haven't slept like that for a long time." Rosalina said as she reached for her star plushy.

Peach picked herself off of her sleeping bag. As well as Daisy and Rosalina did the same as Rapunzel hopped out of the bed. As soon as they looked at me, however, their eyes bulged and I could tell they were stifling back giggles. "What" I asked in a somewhat peeved voice. Rapunzel no longer concealing a laughing holler " Your hair!"

I pulled out a random mirror from nowhere and saw she was talking about. . My bed hair is "monstrous" as some people would call it.

Anybody who watched DBZ and wanted to have Super Saijan (I say something's in the original Japanese format) hair would probably be jealous. My hair was sticking up to the point it looked like a bunch of spikes. \

I tried to pat it down back into its original form but it stayed completely in it's spiked shape. After laughing at me for anybody 5 minutes, everybody tried to help it down. Daisy was the one with cosmetics expertise to my shock.

However, when anyone touched it, even me, it would almost feel like it was actually made of spikes. So, I decided to just go on and have a weird hair-do for the day.

It was then I remembered they'd be leaving in a couple of minutes (courtesy of Daisy and Peach boyfriends).

So not ten minutes after thinking it, the two Mario brothers appeared. When I opened the door, they seem either one of three things: scared, worried, or angry.

Either way all four of the girls got out safely. Before they were out of hearing range, I heard Luigi ask this question "What did she do to you guys in there?"

Seeing that it was Sunday, I decided to go to our local grocery market. My regular out of clothes was a dark blue jacket with white strips in it, matching pants, and white lighting sneakers.

(By lightning white, I meant there where lightning marks on them. I mean, think how cool would it be to have white lightning fall from the sky every thunderstorm.) Since my hair decided to outright just stay perfectly straight up, I decided to make it my new style.

In the market, which isn't really a market and is more a superplex, there were about five different main stores. They were Wal-mart, Target, Sam's, Walgreens, and Shuncks.

Yeah, our country was really American-influenced. Still, our culture influenced them more. I can't begin to tell you how many people in America watch the different types of shows Japan create. I really do think America has a couple of good show.

They definitely are overpowering us when it comes to comedy. There's this American pen pal I have named Izzy. She watches all different kinds of Anime and says our sense of humor is better. Honestly, I can't lie: I don't see it. It was my turn to buy the family grocery. The list went as followed:

For Mom;

Beauty supplies

Season of the deadliest warrior

A New gas mask. (Explanation: My mom as a child was traumanztied by rats. So now, if she captures a rat, she basically torments it and releases it back into the wild or into the house. I have found a couple of dead mousses body next to traps. I don't if rats can, but I think they committed suicide to end the mind torment.)

For Daddy:

A new power drill

Season of bold and the beautiful

Tissues

New fighting gloves

Season of the Deadliest warrior

For my big brother:

Two gallons of milk

A new manga drawing book (trying to learn how to draw)

A fake toy gun

Season of The Deadliest Warrior

For Me:

A new moe doll

New pillow

Newest episode of "My little sister can't be this cute"

I was in the process of buying the stuff for my mother when a gang of people from school appeared. I hid behind the comedic counter where I was getting the lotion for my mother. The group included Midori, Takako, Eugene, and Seiji.

I had to hide so nobody would see me. I sure the girls (Peach, Daisy, Rosalina, Rapunzel) will tell everybody I'm not so violent but I knew it would take longer than a couple of hours.

So I had to creep away so had I won't be noticed. Suddenly, I heard a crash. Along with everybody in the store I checked to see what had happened. Apparently, a guy from a different school was riding his motorcycle through a hit the car of another person. Now he was obviously mad but was blaming the man for his bike hitting his car.

However, it seems the boy was riding reckless trying to drive through the intersection which stupid to try. Now, the man who was driving his car was trying to be peaceful but the other was not letting him. He picked him up and threw him on the ground and began to beat him. Soon, I couldn't take it anymore and walked out to defend the man.

The older man was getting up when I made the scene. Now in my mind, all of a sudden, I was a warrior hell-bent on putting this guy in the hospital. To him, I probably just look like some kid who got lost on the way to the car. Either way, it was time to fight.

I shouted in a voice I usually don't ever even think about using. "Put him down now." Obviously, he didn't see me as too much of a threat. Can't say I blame him. I mean, I don't look like much of a mean threat. "So, you think you can stop me?" The smell of bad alcohol and smokes filled up on my face.

With an unusually amount of courage and pride, I said with barely a whisper, " This is what happens." I, then, kicked him in the head and held my foot in the air where it had hit him. He stumbled backwards and stared at me with anger and surprise. He then pulled out what was obviously a knife. He sent it at me in his hand. My expression was unchanged when I evaded him and caught his hand.

I began to crush his hand with crept even me out. "Let me go, you little…" I made it to the point he couldn't even speak clearly to me. I bended over and whispered into his ear "are you still planning on fighting me?"

He shook his head side-to-side in motions that signify that he had given up. I actually wanted to counseol the man but he had been mean to the old man and I didn't help mean people. I punched causing him to fall unconscious while I stood over him panting angrily. I don't know why I was but that's what was happening

Suddenly, I put the whole world into persceptive around me and realized something: A girl no bigger than 5'5 just beat up a guy easily with spiked DBZ hair in the middle of a market.

IF I know anything, two things are going to happen: One: someone from the home-land security is going to come take me away or two: I am in big trouble with the military.

Either way, that's my 15-year old mind at work. When I realized what happaned, I ran as fast as I could away from there. Not crying either: just running to get away.

I guess if I got to be seen as a deliquent by everybody, at least they know I do it to the greater good. At least, I hope so.


	7. Chapter 7:Sitautions,Sitautions

Back to the fan fiction site once again. Hey, everybody it's TsukiKuruseida but you seen that before. I'm happy to see that I'm making progress and hope to gain some populatiry sooner or later9 probably the latter in my case) but beggars can't be choosers. If you feel it necessary to comment me on spelling errors, please do but be reminded no flaming for little mistake.

Disclaimer: We have been thought this so I'm not going to say it this time.

"S.W.A.T team from Japan comes in and point 20 different guns to my head"

What I meant was I don't any of the following series in question.

Chapter #7: Why do I keep getting into these situations?

It's been a week since my fight in the parking lot. By now, my reputation has extended out of school and into the city.

I don't mean to be such a mean person. As such, I've begun to try and distance myself from people because I know they don't like me being near them.

It's hard however when your big brother is always laughing it up and making it hard to not try to be around people so I'm giving up that little plan.

It was regular wear day at school, meaning anything could be wore as long as it wasn't too bad.

I wore the same thing I usual wore outside the house. The school was ecstatic about the game afterwards. Our record was 14-3 and we were in the finals. It was here and everybody seemed ready.

I wanted to go try out for the girl's volleyball team but I knew I would suck at it. Plus, I really didn't like to cheerlead but if I got excited, I would begin to do some cheers here and there.

Anyways, at school, it was time for free lab. I bought everything for freshmen English with me. My binder, which was clean and neat, our book we are reading at this time, and all of my pens and pencils.

I didn't have any homework or anything so I decided to read. I had the book Coraline but really I didn't care about reading.

I wasn't paying attention to anything so I didn't notice a little buzzing noise next to me. I turned to see Winda right next to me and with her so close with without me knowing, I flinched and fell backwards.

After Tsuki helped me up, with a face full of red, I looked at Winda and asked to be excused. Once the teacher let me, I gave Wind a little piece of my mind. "W-w-why did you sneak up on me like that?"

Wind just hovered above me and said, "Well, I had to come back at sometime right and I wasn't about to wait until you got home." My blush did go down but was still imprint on my face.

So, Winda then came close to me. "Well, anyways, I have a plan." "What is it?" "You see, everybody think you're violent…" "Yeah?" I left off with curiosity trailing in my voice.

"Well, let's prove them wrong by getting you a girlfriend." At those words, my cheeks furrowed into a red so hot, I'm sure it seemed like I had begun to glow. "Want to get me a what?"

"You see, if you get a girlfriend, they'll see you can be kind and caring. Plus, this way you won't be lonely." My blush stayed and felt like it was continuing to grow. Having a girlfriend sounded like a big thing.

I mean, I've always wanted one but knew I wasn't mature enough. Still, the thought of having a girl to kiss and hug and to talk to is a dream comes true to me. "Okay. I'll do it." Winda squealed with delight as she said "Great, now we just did to do a couple of things."

**AFTER SCHOOL**

Winda was using her powers to brush my hair. She had spent the last hour giving me a beauty makeover "Fairy style" apparently. She had sprayed perfume on m, comb my hair, and given me dressing tips.

Right now, we were in the middle of a makeshift beauty Sloan. "Why is doing all this? I still have to bathe and go to sleep."

Instantly, everything stopped and all she had done had disappeared. "Just couldn't let me have any fun, now could you? Winda sighed.

"Oh, well. We still have to find out who you're going to do all this for now anyway." Winda then began to ask me different question like "Is she taller than you? Does she have a big chest? Is she smart? Do you and her have matching signs?"

All but one that I could answer: what is Nelliel's sign?

**A/N: Well, that's the chapter. Haven't got much to say except to ask you all to review, favorite if it was really entertaining, and if not, just tell people who you think like it to come see it. **


	8. Chapter 8:Feelings are not Boomerangs

TsukiKuruseida: Story Time! So if this story is getting boring for some of you, just** let me know so I can make things a bit more exciting. **

**Know that in the next few chapters, I will be switching between Inazuma's point of view and third-person point of view to illustrate the feelings. **

**Me: I Don't owns anything, understand? Not even a book to read.**

Chapter 8: Returned feelings?

When I woke up the next morning, I felt really excited and nervous. Today finally I was going to ask her out. I was going to ask Nelliel out during the lunch hour. It was actually the only time I could talk to her.

How was I actually going to talk to her if I only have time to talk to her is when she eating? During First Hour, She walked into our room with a note and after the bell and annocumets, Kakashi told everybody why.

"She'll be joining our class from now." Literally, I had to keeping myself from jumping up and hip-hip-hooraying.

When she had to soon where she would sit, only one sit was there: right next to me. So she hesitated as she walked towards close to me.

When she sat down, her head went down to obviously keep herself from looking me. Still, her head tilted to look at me. When my face remained emotionless, she turned away with somewhat fear in her eyes.

I groaned. It made me a tad bit angry that she actually thought that I was going to hurt her. Still, guess the perks come with the profile.

Later on, it was finally lunchtime. It was time for me to make a move.

Switch to the Third Person Point of View…Now

Nelliel sat there with her friends. Her brothers were at the other tables to the right and her sisters to the left.

She was currently in the middle of listening to a funny story when suddenly the story stopped and everybody looked forward.

Nelliel turned down only to have her heart skip about two beats. The girl, Inazuma Kuruseida, becoming known as "Kuruseida of pain", was standing right over her.

She regaining enough of her mind to say," What do you want?" Inazuma merely stood there until she followed with "Hello, anybody in there?"

Back to the First Person Point Of View…Now

I was too busy staring at her to even tell what she was saying. When I finally came out of my daze, she was looking for the reason I was there. I, rembering my purpose there, blushed and extended out my hand.

"Will you please go out with me?" The question hung in the air like a bad smell. It stayed there until she decided to say "what?' I noticed a tint of red on her face. "I mean, would you like to share an evening with me?"

She looked at me shocked and from what I could tell somewhat scared. I took my hand back and began to walk away in disappointment when suddenly I hear, "finally, I will go out with you."

I turned around to see her blushing and her eyes closed. The bell rang and we went back to our classroom. She passed a note to me that said "tonight 6:30p.m." I was so ecstatic I couldn't keep it inside. I was smiling like mad and rocking back and forth in my seat.

I finally got a date with the girl of my dreams!


	9. Chapter 9:Interesting First Date

**As you can see, it'll be easy to tell where the hell you start reading in first-person and in third-person. This is going to be a good chapter for, if not any other reason, romance and humor. SO ENJOY IT OR I'LL BURN YOUR HOUSES DOWN WITH LEMONS. (Felt like quoting Portal 2 right there).**

Disclaimer: I've said it over 10 times now. You know the drill by now, so just think it's right here, telling you I don't have the rights to any of these shows.

Chapter 9: Interesting First Date

I was currently working on having my makeup be even and stylish. For the first time, I was having to make sure to have the right amount.

Winda says, "less is more but in this case, we'll need more to give you evenly distributed blush."

Well the operation was complete. I hoped I looked like I could look pretty to Nelliel-chan. (Just starting calling her that because she is my date and I want her to feel great.)

I didn't look too different. All that changed was I had earrings on, a little bit of blush, and a pin in my hair. My dress was a medium light-blue dress that cuts off a bit above my calves.

It was weary and very cute, if I do say so myself. My mom was, to say the very least, was somewhat skeptical of me dating or more like about who I was about to date. 'Does she plan on get a good job, does she work with charity, is she smart or a dumb bunny?"

As I said before, my mom is a bit overprotective but still, all she wanted was to know tat I was going to be okay.

At 6:15, the doorbell rang. My mom insisted on standing right next to the door. As she opened the door, I gasped at how beautiful Nelliel was.

She wore a completely white… something that when down to her heels but the top was a light-green button-up shirt. Honestly, to you it may be bad, but to me, it's almost like she's too shy to let anyone see anything.

I blushed and almost forgot myself. Suddenly, I felt like I had over dressed for the occasion. I tried to pull the dress down but it would begin to rip so II sat down on our couch in the living beside her.

My mother sat between us to make sure nothing happened. The intense feeling of having a too short dress took me over and after 10 minutes, I demanded to go put on some jeans.

My mom looked okay with that because she said "Go on, honey. I'll just stay here and get acquired with your "date." As I ran to my room, I prayed my mom wouldn't hurt her.

Switching to Third Person Point Of View

Nelliel was sitting uncomfortably right next to Inazuma's mother. The mother kept staring right at her.

"All right, let's not mess around with this right now." Nikkou moved and looked Nelliel right in the eyes.

Nelliel would've backed away except the couch had ends and wouldn't let her.

"I don't my baby out past 9:00. If you even think about keeping her past then, I will find you both and if you do anything do hurt her, I'll rip out your heart and make you eat it, understood?"

Nelliel could only shake her head up and down.

Switching back to the main point of view

I came back to the room after ten minutes. I decided to make the best of both things. I kept on the dress but put underneath it the jeans. When I came back, mom told me she was willing to give her a chance.

We left and I was a really big Lexus that belong to someone. It was apparently our ride for our date.

It belonged to her brother, Nnitora and her was waiting for us. He drove us to the semi-fancy ramen shop down the way. It was really big and had it's own serve yourself ramen disputer.

He dropped us off leaving us to each other company. We went inside and sat down at our table. We merely sat there for about ten minutes before finally going to get something to eat.

I got our bowls and went back to her. She got up as if to help me with that but I refused saying, "don't worry your pretty little head. I'll get our food." As I walked away, I blushed lightly at my comment just then.

Getting our food, I sat down back at our table. She seemed worried about when her brother would be back. "Don't worry, this whole thing won't take long."

She didn't seem reassured by that and in fact, she looked more worried now. After we ate, I noticed there was a little bit of Roy sauce on the crook of the mouth. "Hold up, you've got something on your mouth."

I leaned in and swiped it away with the napkin. Right then and there, I become enchanted in her lips and her eyes.

Before I knew it, I leaned in to try and kiss her. Next thing I know, I slipped and fell into her ramen bowl. The chopsticks she was using hit someone carrying a plate of glass and they fell.

When they fell, the water in them slipped out and fell out and somebody fell over it. Then, that person was carrying a plate of someone's order and that fell on top of the head of the manager.

I looked up to see this face covered in sauce and immediately fell back into my seat.

**After about Two Hours of cleaning up**

Finally, heading back to the house, Nnitora was laughing at the fact I had ramen stuck in my head and Nelliel ended up having to help me clean the store.

As we went up to the house, I asked how was it She responded, meekly "It's was very, very… interesting." I took that as a good thing.

Before entering the house, I stood infront of her for two minutes before sneaking a kiss on her cheek.

I ran inside, blushing and thinking "her cheeks tastes just like delicios roy sauce."


	10. Chapter 10

**I honestly wonder why I can't write a good enough comedical love scene. Oh well, all in all, I can't wait for some of the next few chapters to be updated because that's where some things get interesting.**

Chapter 10: The past catches up to you

About after a week, I was still having random blushes. It was hard not to walk past her in school and not think we she though about me.

So since it's been about 2 months after school started (we started in August), it is almost time for Halloween. It was eight days till that day. I was really excited but sad as well for one reason.

It was my last year my parents would let me go. The said I was getting too old for it. So I decided to just go all out for it. I won't tell you till its time for it.

So on Monday, they told us we were getting a new student transferred into the school from me and Tsuki's old school distant. I wonder if it was Tomka or Ohiyo.

When it was announced they were in our school schedule, I took the liberty of calling our class schedule "The over-crowded section". I noticed we had more people in our schedule in any other. Still, to even out, we lost Eugene to the other schedule.

In first hour, Kakashi-sensei said it was a she. I wonder which she? As she entered the room, my eyes grew wider. It was the last person who I though I would ever see. It was Chikra.

Chikra was an old crush or should I say an old flame? I actually kind of dated her. We were mostly making fun of the fact that some people at school made fun of us. Still, we dated until I moved into the country.

She sat right next to me on the opposite of Nelliel. She didn't seemed to mind me or remember so I was a little disappointed.

Through the next few classes, she kept seeing me but never really acknowledging me. The day was regular even with her here. Still, I felt the memory of our dates coming up.

***Memory of our "date"***

I, 13 years old, sat on a tablecloth in the middle of clear grassland. Beside me was a black hair girl. She had black eyes and wore glasses. She had a black school uniform.

I had on a matching uniform."Ahh, nothing like a picnic to help get over the challenges of a school day, huh?" Chikra inquired with a very excited voice.

I merely shook her head and agreed with the girl. We had finished a few minutes before and were merely talking to each other right now about things girls their ages do.

"So" I asked, "Do you like the anime Nichijou more or Midori Days?" Chikra sat there with a focused face before saying "Midori".

"Really, I like Nichijou better just because of the out-right randomness that it has in it. My favorite part has got to be the one where Yukko and Mio get bit by the dogs."

We laughed and that was really all we did: All about different shows that we watched in the week before or something.

"**Now in the Present"**

We were now getting out of our class of the day when I had to go to the restroom. She apparently had to go do.

For some reason, I felt like she was watching me and or something. Anyway, she followed me to our restroom.

When I had finished, she was merely standing as if waiting for me. Now I was still a bit upset and depressed, so I decided to try and ask her did she remember me.

My voice came out shy but direct, "Do you remember me?" She responded with a sudden kiss on my lips.


	11. Chapter 11:New love triangle

**TsukiKuruseida: Almost a dozen different chapters now, huh? Well, I don't want to keep you except for the fact that even if no one is reading this, I really want people to review and tell me what they think. Let me know how I could make things better for you guys. Sorry about the long intro. Onto the show!**

Disclaimer: It's getting annoying but I don't own the works used in this story.

Chapter 11: New love triangle?

All I focused on were the softness of her lips and the taste that she had on them. I closed my eyes and let my blush extend to my ears.

Before I knew it, seconds became a minute and minutes came close to being two whole minutes. I opened my eyes to see her eyes opened and a pink tint on her cheeks.

Finally, after about two and a half minutes of lips meeting and touching, we separated to see each other. "Well, you're a better kisser than I actually remember." All I could say in response is "so, you do remember me?"

She giggled and put her hand on my head as she said, "Of course, I remember you, you little dummy." She hugged me and kept me close for about another minute or so. At that time, the lunch bell rang and it was time for the next class.

During which, she kept making funny little coo at me and drew hearts onto papers and showing them to me. When she was asked to introduce herself to the class, she said" My name is Chikra. My hobbies are watering plants, watching TV, and sitting at home talking with my "friend".

At the end of her sentence, she looked my way and gave a sly wink. Without blushing, I nodded without the slightest hint of subtlety for everybody to see.

Soon, it was the end of the school day and all I could think of was how long was it going to take for everybody to honestly assume that she and I are together?

From the corner of my eye, I see Nelliel walking more like pacing towards me. All of a sudden, all of last night came flooding back.

When she was in listening distance, I said so only she would hear "Listen, I apologize about kissing you."I close my eyes excepting a tongue-lashing. Then all of a sudden, I felt warmth on my face. I open my eyes to see she's pulled me into a hug in the middle of the schoolyard.

When she done, I'm not blushing at hard as I thought but I still am blushing. She then goes on to say "You think you can kiss me and end it there? No, you took my first kiss there for you and I are now together."

Before I even could response, I hear "INAZUMA-CHAN!" from across the schoolyard to see Chikra running towards me. She furiously glomps me and stay that way for about twenty seconds (which felt like an eternity.)

Once she let me up, I saw Nelliel stilling standing there. Chikra followed my gaze and saw her. "Oh, and who is this?"

Nelliel answered "I'm Nelliel and I'm her girlfriend." At that moment, you could hear a pin drop from five miles away it was so quiet. Chikra looked at me for an explanation.

I did my best to. "Well, you see, in the years that you were here, I… developed a crush on…. another…person."

I expected Chikra to be angry with me but then she turned to Nelliel and pointed at her. "Listen, I'm Inazuma-chan's girlfriend, got that? I was her's before you even knew her."

With that, me and Chikra left and went home. She kissed me again before I went in and told me to not worry about her. I close processing everything realizing two things: One: a catfight, in a sense, was started for me and Two: I was in the middle of a triangle of love.


End file.
